


Fictober drabble #23

by devovere



Series: Fictober 2018 drabbles [23]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fictober 2018, First Kiss, Legends, Not Beta Read, Silly, Time Loop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 10:30:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16386212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devovere/pseuds/devovere
Summary: Prompt: "This isn't new, it only feels like it."





	Fictober drabble #23

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "This isn't new, it only feels like it."

The chronoton particle detector didn't lie. Everyone in view was coated with the stuff. We might have been here for years, living the same day over and over. We were trapped in a time loop.

But try explaining that to crew who think they’re breathing planetside air for the first time in months. 

Or a first officer intent on capturing my lips with his, something I now knew he’d done many, many times before. 

“Chakotay. This is not new. It only feels like it.” 

“I know what you mean.”

“You do?”

“My people have a legend about soulmates.” 

I groaned. 


End file.
